The present invention relates to a high-speed solenoid valve for a fluid under pressure, e.g. for pneumatic circuits, comprising an inlet duct for the fluid, at least one outlet duct for the fluid, a shut-off member for the fluid in said outlet duct, and an electromagnet for controlling said shut-off member.
In known solenoid valves the shut-off member is generally movable in a slide member, in which it can adopt either of two positions corresponding to the opening and closing of the solenoid valve. In one known type of solenoid valve, the shut-off member is moved into one of the two positions by means of the controlling electromagnet and is returned into the other position by means of a spring.
Solenoid valves of this type have the disadvantage of requiring a relatively long time to operate, whereby they allow neither a high switching speed nor a high control frequency nor high control repetition rate. In fact, upon each operation the electromagnet has to overcome the resilience of the spring, it being necessary for the latter to be able to arrest the slide member. Moreover, upon repeated actuation, these solenoid valves are subject to overheating as a result of the electric current in the coil of the electromagnet.